Learning to Fly
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Kurt is forced to admit that Dalton, and more specifically, Blaine is driving him mad when he catches himself having a deep conversation with a bird.


**Summary: Kurt is forced to admit that Dalton is driving him mad when he catches himself having a deep conversation with a bird.**

**Rated: K+? Holy guacamole, that's a first for me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Kurt. He's the only man that could turn me straight at this point. Yum...  
Also, based on "Learning to Fly" by Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers**

"I mean, I really thought he liked me _like _that. Jeez, of course he does...but not enough."

It was another quiet Monday afternoon at Dalton Academy (the only school that ever had quiet Mondays) and Kurt found himself curled up on his bed, pouring his heart out to the only person who would listen. It helped, after long days of trying to keep up with school work and his perfect I'm-cool-with-just-being-friends facade for Blaine, to be able to relax with his latte and be honest.

Because, unfortunately, honesty wasn't something he dished out to Blaine on a daily basis anymore.

Sure, he wanted to be honest and tell him everything that was laying dormant in the depths of his heart, just itching to burst free, but that would make things awkward. So he settled for just staying quiet.

The new, quiet Kurt did not go unnoticed by Blaine. The curly-haired boy used to lay on his bed each night, reliving every word that left his young friend's beautiful lips, relishing in every honest compliment or criticism that he dished out. It was one of the things Blaine loved most about Kurt: he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

At least, he didn't used to be. It was as if coming to Dalton made Kurt's feathers drop one by one, and Blaine's rejection (though sweet and caring) was the last nail in the coffin, the sure-fire way to rip Kurt's wings out without a moments hesitation. And it worked beautifully. Here his was, sitting alone on his bed, no homework to do. Any other time he would have called 'Cedes and Rach to go shopping or watch a movie, but he didn't have the heart for fun now.

No, instead he was pouring his miserable heart out to a bird.

"I wish he knew how much he meant to me. I wish he could see how much it's hurting me to have to hide my feelings from him. I wasn't built for this, Pav."

Pavarotti twisted his beak up at Kurt and fluttered his wings. Another small yellow feather glided to the bottom of the cage and landed on top of the pile with all the others.

"Tsk, tsk, what are we going to do with ourselves? You're losing your feathers, I don't have a single feather left to speak of, and the Blaine's of the world go on looking fabulous while we're in free-fall." Pavarotti tried to sing for his sad friend, but the sound came out choked and weak.

"I know, I c-can't sing either!" Kurt buried his head in his hands and took a few deep breaths, willing himself not to lose it. Pavarotti was being nice enough just listening to his whining; he didn't need to deal with tears as well.

"Ok, ok, I've got it. It's like what 'Cedes said, we just need to channel all the pain into music. We'll be amazing, and we won't need any Blaine or...or...who's your guy?" Kurt felt bad about forgetting Pavarotti's lovers name. He had been so absorbed in his own self-pity that he wasn't thinking about his friend anymore.

"Chirp chirp."

"Oh yes, Frances, so sorry for forgetting. Anyways, we won't need the Blaines or the Franceses...eses...oh my, that's weird. Anyways! We won't need them pulling us down. We can live without them, right Pav?"

Pavarotti jumped into his water and began to bathe himself. As the sun set over Dalton Academy, Kurt was experiencing a most unpleasant epiphany: He was having this conversation with a bird.

_Look what you've reduced me to, Blaine. This is all your fault!_

**So, what did you think? Please let me know, comments only help me to improve! Thanks for reading!**

**Also, on a side-note, to anyone who has been reading my other fic, Never Too Late, I am so, SOOO sorry I haven't posted in so long. The 'rents are getting a divorce, we had to move, and senior year officially needs to burn in hell. I'll try to post tonight. Thank you for your patience!  
**


End file.
